Gala Mishap
by Robin0203
Summary: A boring gala suddenly takes an unexpected turn when they get a few extra guests who weren't on the list. I wrote this late so sorry for the errors and if you don't like it I tried my best. Please Review and check out the polls on my profile.


Please check out the polls on my profile and if anyone has a better title please review and if you don't reviews are appreciated

disclaimer:I don't own anything

Dick's POV

"I'm so bored" I whined to Babs and Timmy. Dami and Colin were at the dessert tables and Babs, Tim and I are watching Bruce talk to other guests and paparazzi. Also, surprising, Alfred and Leslie were here, too. There were a lot of kids here. I love kids, I really do, but most kids here are just to snobby.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh" I heard screaming and a loud crash. That's when I saw Red Hood smash into the big window on top of the main door and fall onto his back on top of a circle table, which was now broken in half.

I heard gasps, yelps, and screams when it happened. That's when Joker bursts through the door laughing "you don't look to good hoodie, you sure you don't want to call it a night" Joker mocked.

Everyone cleared an isle from the door to the table. Jason stood up and Joker was right he looked terrible, he was bleeding but I can't tell from where or from what, he was also limping close to the Joker, guns in hand dangling at his sides.

Jason hung his head and shook it left to right, laughing. It sounded weird like he could barely breathe. "Where's the fun in that" Jason said looking up, not laughing anymore. Luckily, we were in the front row of the crowd so we could see what's happening, and Bruce doesn't look happy. Jason and Joker are in the center of there little isle and 20 feet away from each other. Jason is right across from me probably glaring daggers at Joker, but it's kinda hard to tell with the helmet on. Jason rips out a shard of glass from his back and throws it at the Joker.

It's makes a small cut across his cheek. Joker laughs his signature laugh and pulls out a gun, I instinctively scoot Tim and Babs behind me a little. He grabs a kid and aims for his head. Jason aims his gun for Jokers head "you know Joker it doesn't help that the kids barely up to your waist" Jason says.

Come on Jason don't mess with the psycho with gun and a kid as a hostage. "Well Hood, what're you gonna do about it".

"Let's just say plan B" someone says from behind Joker. Roy was pointing an arrow at Jokers chest, with Kori next to him. That's when all of a sudden Joker has a gun at the back of his head "let him go Joker" Joker puts his hands up and the kid runs to his parents.

"Now, now, Hood. You know the rules no friends or bats allowed during out little play dates" Joker turned around, and Roy lifted his hands and states his defense "we're just here to enjoy the show, well and the food of course" They cleared a small isle for Roy and Kori to pass through to the tables with food on em.

"Hurry up I'm ending this soon" Jason said then turned back to the Joker, who said "aw are you upset already".

"Already?! We've been at this all night" Jason growled.

"Does that mean you didn't have any fun, I thought for sure you'd enjoy the fear toxin I got from scarecrow" Joked grinned.

"Well you should ask for your money back, since it doesn't work on me. Last time, scarecrow injected me 5 times it was fucking hilarious watching him get irritated" Jason laughed. How in the world does it not infect him?

"Alright let's go, we got you a plate too, just wrap this up and we can go home" Roy said coming back.

"I'll go get the extra blood for you and prepare a medical bed for you" Kori said. Her English is getting better, I smiled. Kori flew out of here and Roy waited for Jason, leaning against the door frame and began eating.

"In a sec" Jason said.

"You seem so confident, you sure you'll be able to make it out of here alive, especially with that bullet in your chest" Joker said. My eyes widened God knows how long he had that wound? How much blood he's lost? I think Roy just chocked on his cupcake.

"Sure, why not" Jason shrugged taking off his helmet, "EVERBODY GET DOWN" Jason yelled throwing his helmet in the air, pressing the detonator, and backed up protecting his face. Everyone crouched and covered their heads. It blew up causing black smoke to rise and cloud the Jokers vision. It blew up in the air so there was no fire. Jason charged for the Joker, tackling him to the ground. Jason stood up and stepped on Jokers back with one foot and said "Commissioner Gordon, take him away".

"Thanks, Hood" Jason nodded and pointed at Roy "and you, you owe me a new helmet".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now hurry up before we need to give you two pints of blood" Roy threw away his plate. Roy and Jason were almost out the doors when Joker laughed and said "Hood" they turned around, "same time next week". Jason smirked "if a bat doesn't get to you first".

"Oh and one more thing" Joker grins, "a message from riddler what's black and red and empty and dead".

Jason smirked "Heard it, tell Riddler he's losing his touch".

"Oh really, enlighten me, I haven't" Joker says, and before Jason and Roy are out the door Jason yells one word,

"Me"


End file.
